Get Help Simon
by Red Witch
Summary: What if Simon did try to find someone to help him with the crown before he met Marcy? There's a reason he never mentioned it before.


**I don't own any Adventure Time characters. And I just can't stop my own madness. I had this crazy thought, what if Simon did try to get help for his crown problem before the war ended? Before he met Marceline. How would that go? How do you think? **

**Get Help Simon**

Dr. Edward Monrose was known as one of the leading biologists in the United States. At the age of 40 he already had cured several lesser known diseases and was working on breakthroughs for various different types of cancer. He was also a specialist in rare diseases and many odd forms of genetic mutations due to birth defects. He was well respected, well known and considered one of the greatest medical minds of his generation.

He was also a former schoolmate of a certain professor of archeology that was studying to be an antiquarian. A friend he had lost touch with a few years ago.

Until that fateful night.

Edward was sitting in his easy chair in his house, wearing his blue pajamas, a burgundy robe and blue slippers. He was watching some news reports. Mostly about the war that was rapidly escalating all over the world but still had not quite come to the shores of America. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his light brown hair as he watched a particularly unusual news story about freak snowstorms in a city not that far from where he lived.

"That must have something to do with global warming," Edward grimaced. He casually cleaned his spectacles that aided his brown eyes. "How could one city be covered in snow for an entire year but all other cities not be affected?"

Little did Edward know he was about to get that answer.

His cell phone rang. He looked at the number. It was unfamiliar. "Now who could be calling me at this hour?" Edward answered it. "Hello?"

"Edward? Edward is that really you?" A hoarse voice croaked on the other end.

"This is Dr. Edward Monrose. Who is calling?" Edward sounded annoyed.

"Edward, it's me. Simon. Simon Petrikov…"

"Petrikov? Where have you been? No one has seen you for over a year!" Edward was stunned.

"There's a reason for that," Simon's voice sounded tired. "I need to talk to you in private."

"Of course. I have time before my first appointment tomorrow…" Edward began.

"No! I need to see you tonight! It's urgent," Simon's voice was pleading. "Very urgent! I'm at a pay phone station a few blocks from your house. I need to see you. I'm…going through some…_changes_."

"Well if it's that urgent," Edward said. "But what's with all the secrecy? No one has seen you since you left for Scandinavia over a year ago."

"That's when the trouble started. Or more accurately when I got back," Simon groaned. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Just…a word of warning. Don't be too shocked. I look…different."

"Different? Simon are you in trouble of some kind?"

"You have no idea," Simon groaned. "I meet you at the back door of your place."

"The **back **door? But why…? Simon? Simon!" Edward was stunned when Simon hung up. "Good lord. I hope this isn't like the time Simon accidentally set the curtains in the British consulate on fire!"

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the back door. "All right Simon what the devil is…AAAAAHHH!" Edward screamed in shock as he answered the door.

Instead of his friend's face he saw a frightening sight. A blue man with shaggy white hair and a beard. And a ridiculously long nose that could not have been natural. "Edward it's **me!**" The man called out.

"Who are…?" Edward did a double take. "No…It **can't** be!"

"I told you I've been going through some changes," Simon said.

"Simon? Is that **you?**" Edward gasped. "Dear heavens man what **happened?"**

"It's a long story," Simon closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please can I come in?" He opened his white eyes, they were pleading and desperate.

"Of course…" Edward let him in. "Simon…I almost didn't recognize you. Please tell me that is some kind of…costume or something!"

"A costume that can't be removed. Not ever," Simon said. "Something terrible has happened to me Edward."

"That's an understatement," Edward went to touch him and pulled back. "Good gravy! You're **freezing!**"

"I know. I didn't know where else to go or who to turn to," Simon admitted. "Please Edward. You're my last hope."

"Of course. Of course my dear fellow. Simon your eyes! They're…Are you…**blind?"** Edward asked.

"No, in fact I'm starting to see more than I want to…" Simon groaned. He looked exhausted and far older than his true age.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Edward asked.

"Something warm," Simon said. "Anything warm."

"I can brew some coffee with my machine," Edward said. "The kind you only need one cup for."

"Coffee is fine," Simon let out a breath of relief as he set down his backpack. "I haven't eaten much since I left my apartment a week ago."

"Then you'll need more than coffee…" Edward frowned.

"As long as it's warm," Simon said. "Be prepared for a long story. This is going to be hard one to explain."

"I can imagine," Edward was stunned.

It wasn't long before they were sitting in the kitchen area. Simon was drinking coffee and eating a sandwich and soup. Simon had confessed everything from finding the crown, to the visions to how he ended up there.

"So that's what happened more or less," Simon drank some more coffee. "Ahhhh…" As he let out a sigh of relief Edward could see some kind of steam escaping from his mouth. "This is good. It feels good to eat something warm…"

"This story you tell me is unbelievable…" Edward was stunned. "Simon…Are those…**fangs** in your mouth?"

"Another one of the _**changes**_," Simon closed his eyes and sighed. "Edward I don't know what to do or where to go. I can't go to a hospital. They wouldn't know what to do with me. Plus after what happened…They'll figure out what happened back home was my fault. Well the crown shares part of the blame too but I'm the one they're going to throw behind bars."

"Simon clearly you are the victim of some kind of disease or random mutation," Edward said. "Magic does not simply…"

It was at that moment that Edward looked out the kitchen window and saw it was snowing outside. Snowing very hard. "Exist…"

"Sure. It always snows in **August**," Simon said bitterly.

"This is…" Edward sat down. "Unbelievable. It's true isn't it? Simon why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"I was scared and ashamed," Simon sighed. "I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Well I must admit you do make a rather convincing argument," Edward looked out the window.

"In desperation I went to this fortune teller two days ago who advertised being a specialist in magic," Simon sighed. "She took one look at me and saw what I could do with the crown and ran to the police. She confessed to being a con artist and begged them to throw her in jail for fraud. Kept screaming about karma and the evil spirits not liking her ripping off their vibes."

"You went to a fortune teller for help?" Edward yelled.

"Actually I went to three of them," Simon sighed. "I knew it was a long shot but I figured if I kept knocking on doors maybe one of them would know something."

"And I'm guessing they didn't?" Edward gave him a look.

"Well they knew a lot of foreign curse words and how to scream really loud," Simon sighed. "I tell you one thing the fraud squad was really busy that day."

"Simon…" Edward groaned.

"I was too afraid to show myself so I always ran and hid in an alley," Simon admitted. "They took one poor woman to the hospital. She had a heart attack just looking at me."

"That's terrible!"

"No, what was terrible was the 911 call I made," Simon winced. "I was freaking out and I thought if I pretended to be her they'd come and I may have…said a few things that were very likely untrue. Let's just say I got out of there before they released the drug sniffing dogs."

"You always did manage to get into messes and now you've fallen into the mother of them all haven't you?" Edward gave him a look.

"That's not the worst of it. Edward the crown…makes me do things," Simon winced in shame. "When I fled my apartment I was nearly mugged and the crown made me freeze the mugger. Then this drunk in an alley tried to kill me, thinking I was a goblin of some kind. I didn't kill them but it's only a matter of time…"

"Simon calm down. It's going to be all right. We'll find a cure for…whatever this is," Edward told him. "Now that you've finally asked for help this will end soon."

"No! No it won't! This is only the beginning! Edward horrible, horrible things are coming and I don't know what to do or how to stop them!" Simon got up and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "And not just to me, to everyone!"

"Simon you're hysterical," Edward told him sternly. "You're obviously under great stress and you are seeing things."

"What I am seeing is the end of the world, Edward!" Simon's voice grew louder. "The world is going to end and I don't know how to stop it! There's a great fire coming Edward! A horrible fire and it will consume everyone and everything!"

"Simon you're obviously exhausted and this disease has taken a toll on your mind," Edward told him.

"Betty! Where's Betty?" Simon yelled in terror. "I have to find her! To warn her!"

"Betty? Your fiancé?"

"Something happened. Something with the crown and she left me," Simon moaned as he pulled away. He started to pace back and forth across the room. "I don't know what I did but…Edward! You have to call Betty! You have to call her and tell her what happened!"

"I can't. I don't know where she is. And I don't have her phone number. Now that I think about it no one has seen her since you disappeared," Edward said.

"What?" Simon gasped. "Edward I haven't seen or heard from Betty since the day I…We have to find her! Edward we have to find her before it's too late!"

"What you need right now is to **sleep,**" Edward said.

"You don't understand!" Simon begged. "I don't know what happened when I wore the crown! I don't know what I said or did to drive her away but she left me before I knew what happened! The last time I saw her she was running out from the apartment. She gave me a look…I will never forget that horrible look. She hated me! But it wasn't my fault! It was the crown!"

"All right. All right we'll find Betty but getting hysterical right now won't solve anything," Edward told him sternly. "Come with me to the study. Maybe I can find her number there?"

"You're right. Getting worked up won't solve anything," Simon forced himself to calm down.

"It's through that door over there. I'm getting you some warm tea to calm you down," Edward told him.

"Edward I know I sound crazy but I'm **not **making this up," Simon said. "Something terrible really is coming. The crown sends me visions all the time. Even when I'm not wearing it!"

"Simon calm down. We'll start looking once you've calmed down," Edward said. "This terrible fire you keep seeing. It's not going to happen tonight is it?"

"No. But…" Simon said.

"Then we have time," Edward steered him into the room. "You need so chamomile tea to relax you. Doctor's orders."

"You're right. I'm not thinking clearly," Simon ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I'll use my instant brewer to make you some tea," Edward said. "Just relax. This won't take long."

When Simon went into the study Edward went back into the kitchen. As the tea was being made he managed to take out some kind of powder from his cabinet. "This sedative should put him out like a light," Edward said as he put it in Simon's tea and stirred it in.

THUNK!

"Oh no…" Edward groaned as he took the tea to the study. He saw Simon rummaging through papers, making a mess.

"Not here! Not here! Not here!" Simon was throwing papers and books around frantically looking for Betty's number. "Where is it? **Where is it?"**

"SIMON!" Edward snapped.

"Huh?" Simon stopped. He looked around. "Oh no…I made a mess."

"It doesn't matter Simon just sit down on the couch and drink your tea," Edward sighed.

"Sorry, sorry…" Simon apologized as he did so. He drank the tea without letting it cool. Once again steam rose from his mouth. "Aahhh….good tea."

"Feel better?" Edward asked.

"A little…" Simon blinked. He felt exhausted. "I just have to find her. I have to warn Betty. I can't let her down again…"

"It's all right Simon," Edward said.

"She's my whole world. My princess…" Simon yawned. "Every day since she left is like a nightmare. A nightmare which I can't wake up from."

"It's not your fault Simon," Edward said gently. "You're sick. You're very sick. Betty will understand once I explain."

"I'm just so tired…" Simon yawned again and felt his eyelids getting heavier. "So tired…"

"That's it…" Edward positioned Simon so that he was lying down on the couch. "Get some sleep now."

"Betty…" Simon whimpered before he passed out. Soon he was gently snoring on the couch.

"Sorry Simon but it was for your own good," Edward sighed running his hand through his hair. "Poor devil. What could have done this to you?"

His eyes turned towards the crown that hung by Simon's belt. "Is it **possible?**" Edward asked himself.

Without hesitation he unhooked the crown from the belt and looked at it. "It's an extraordinary crown. But does it really have the power Simon..." Edward began.

That's when Edward was hit by something which could only be described as cold lighting. It hit every bone in his body, every fiber of his being. "C-Claims?" Edward gasped as he started to shake with cold.

Edward swore he could hear voices as he pulled the crown closer, examining it. The voices grew louder and louder.

And then everything went blank.

Several hours later Simon woke up. "E-Edward?" He blinked, his mind still groggy. He felt strangely comfortable.

Too comfortable. To his horror he saw that the entire study was covered in ice and snow. "No! What did I do **now?**" Simon gasped. He looked around and saw that his crown was on the floor. "Wait…No, I didn't!"

"But how…?" Simon picked up the crown. Then he heard it. Maniacal laughter coming from the kitchen. "EDWARD!"

He got up and shook off the effects of drug induced sleep. He made his way to the kitchen and saw that it was a mess. Pots and pans everywhere. Broken dishes. But most frightening of all were hundreds of scribbles on the walls of the kitchen.

And writing more scribbles was his friend Edward. His hair was sticking up wildly like he had been shocked with an electric socket. His nose was covered in frost along with his eyebrows. He had taken off his robe and slippers and looked crazed. "Gotta write it down! Gotta write it down!" He said in a sing song voice. "Must record everything for posterity!"

"Edward…" Simon gulped. Even though he had a sneaking suspicion of what happened he had to ask. "What happened?"

"Doom!" Edward called out and made an exploding sound. He stopped writing and started to dance around. "DOOM! DOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Did you touch my crown?" Simon raised his voice, half in anger and half in fear. "DID YOU?"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Edward cried out wildly. "The fire is coming! The fire is coming! Make it snow again Simon! Make it snow! Cover the whole world in frost and ice!"

Edward skittered up to Simon. "I confess I didn't believe! Didn't believe! But now I see! Now I see what must be done! You were right to come to me Simon! Together we can make everything right! No, **you **will make everything right!"

"Edward snap out of it!" Simon grabbed his shoulders. "I came to you to help make **me **sane! Not for you to go crazy!"

"Oh but you are sane Simon! You shall save the world with the power of ice and snow and everyone will **die!**" Edward cackled. "DIE!"

"No, no…" Simon moaned as his chances of regaining his life slipped away along with Edward's sanity. "This was a mistake…"

"It's gonna be perfect! A winter wonderland! _Dying in a winter wonderland_!" Edward laughed as he danced among the room.

"I can never let anyone else touch the crown or else…" Simon saw the consequences of asking for help in front of him.

"We must prepare for the frost! We must prepare! Oh there's so much to do! So much to do! I must dance! Dance for the coming apocalypse!" Edward cackled madly as he danced around. He started banging pots and pans together.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry…" Simon shook his head. He picked up his backpack and quietly left. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Edward laughed and howled into the night.

Later that night…

A simple priest in his mid-fifties with a chubby face and balding red hair watched the small television in his room in the back of the church. It was something to take his mind off the dark times. Usually in wartime people flock to church and religion for comfort but lately fewer and fewer people were attending services. However the priest kept the doors of the church open in case someone would need his help.

And it looked like he found someone who did need help.

"This is Samantha Stone for Channel 6 news," A blonde reporter in a red dress was at the scene of a burning fire. "The stately home of Dr. Edward Monrose was set on fire this evening. Authorities are conducting an investigation."

"Investigation? What investigation? I set the fire!" Edward pranced in front of the camera. This time he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "And I did it with my little match!"

"Uh Dr. Monrose?" Samantha Stone blinked.

"I mean we're all going to die in a huge fire anyway! What's a little more! Wheeee!" Edward laughed as he ran away.

"Somebody get that nut!" Someone yelled off camera.

"BURN! BURN BABY BURN!" Edward cackled as he ran around being chased by police officers.

"To think this once prominent scientist is now little more than a jabbering idiot," Samantha Stone reported. "Clearly his brilliant mind has snapped under pressure."

"What a poor soul," The Priest sighed as he watched the television. "I must pray for him."

"In related news several local con artists in the fortunetelling industry have recently turned themselves in and confessed to swindling people," Samantha Stone spoke. "Police psychologists believe a combination of stress, guilt and mass hysteria is responsible."

"Good lord in heaven," The Priest shook his head.

"Rumors of a strange blue goblin like man with a long pointed nose, shaggy hair and a gold crown are being spread like wildfire among the city," Samantha Stone said. "It is rumored this is some sort of ice demon who has the power to create snow out of thin air. Again obviously this is the hysteria talking."

"Ice demon? What kind of nonsense is...?" The Priest began to cluck his tongue until he absently looked outside the window of his small room.

To his shock there was a small blizzard going on. "Is it snowing…? In **August?**" The Priest gasped in shock as he looked out the window.

There was a knock at the door of his room. "Now what poor soul is out there on this night?" The Priest was still stunned at the appearance of snow. He went to the door and opened it.

And came face to face with Simon Petrikov.

"Uh hello?" Simon gulped. "Um, Father I haven't been to church in a while but I was wondering…Do you still perform exorcisms?"

Ten seconds later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The Priest ran for his life out of the church into the snow screaming. "IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! THE DEMON IS HERE! REPENT! REPENT! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! DOOMED!"

"Father wait!" Simon appeared at the door of the church. "Is that a no?"

"ARMAGEDDON IS HERE! THE DEMON OF ICE IS HERE! AAAAAHH!" The Priest ran for his life screaming.

"Why does the universe **hate me?"** Simon looked toward the snow filled sky.


End file.
